


Ke Kotamu Aku Berpijak

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Sifatnya yang tidak sabaran membuat ia merasa tak pernah betah di satu tempat; Victor baru berada di kota ini selama tiga hari, dan ia sudah ingin segera pergi. Monoton, katanya.AU di mana Yuuri adalah fotografer untuk sebuah koran lokal di kota kecil dan Victor adalah editor majalah yang sedang mengambil cuti.





	Ke Kotamu Aku Berpijak

Seperti menjelajah dengan mesin waktu rasanya saat Victor Nikiforov menjejakkan kakinya di kota kecil tersebut. Bagaimana tidak; tampaknya waktu seakan tak berlalu di sini. Kota kecil yang tua, dengan bangunan-bangunan bergaya arsitektur klasik masih menjulang dengan megah di sisi kanan-kiri jalan yang ia lalui.

Sifatnya yang tidak sabaran membuat ia merasa tak pernah betah di satu tempat; Victor baru berada di kota ini selama tiga hari, dan ia sudah ingin segera pergi. Monoton, katanya. Mobil-mobil tua, bahkan jarang sekali ada penduduk yang mengendarai mobil. Kebanyakan dari mereka bersepeda ke manapun mereka pergi. Kedai kopi tahun 70-an. Radio. Piringan hitam. Apa saja yang dapat Anda bayangkan yang ada pada masa lampau.

Satu-satunya anak muda penduduk asli kota itu yang tampaknya masih terpapar peradaban masa kini hanya Yuri “Yurio” Plisetsky, remaja 16 tahun yang setiap hari memang bersekolah di kota sebelah yang modern. Dari Yurio, ia dapat meminjam pengisi daya iPhone, menonton film laga _box office_ di BD _player_ di rumah kakeknya, dan tetap berhasil mengetahui berita terkini dari internet. Anak muda yang lain, Minami Kenjiro, beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah Kakek Plisetsky untuk mengerjakan suatu proyek sains di sekolah bersama Yurio. Minami lebih sederhana daripada Yuri; dan kemampuannya untuk bersabar menghadapi “amukan” Yurio membuat Victor terheran-heran.

Victor ingin segera angkat kaki dari kota itu ketika suatu pagi,

“Victor! Ayo temani aku!” Teriak Yurio dari depan kamarnya. Selama di kota kecil ini, Victor menginap di rumah Kakek Plisetsky. Namun, _mentang-mentang_ ini rumahnya, bukan berarti Yurio bisa seenaknya meneriaki tamu, bukan?

“Temani ke mana?” Sahut Victor yang baru selesai mandi.

“ _Bikin_ pasfoto di pinggir kota! Kau bisa mengendarai sepeda motor, _‘kan_?”

“Mengapa tidak foto sendiri?!”

Yurio masuk ke kamar Victor dan menarik bajunya, karena ia ingin bergegas. Victor tak bisa membantah; mengecewakan Yurio adalah sama seperti mengecewakan induk semangnya, Kakek Plisetsky. Mereka berdua langsung menuju garasi dan menaiki vespa milik sang kakek.

“Yurio!” Teriak Victor saat vespa tengah melaju, “ _Kenapa_ terburu-buru _banget_? Apakah harus sekarang??”

“Untuk lomba proyek sains, Victor! Aku lupa _setengah mati_!” Balas Yurio.

Mereka sampai di sebuah studio foto kecil bersebelahan dengan bioskop kecil, yang keduanya tampak sudah seusia Kakek Plisetsky. Terlihat sesosok laki-laki, kira-kira berumur 20-an tahun, yang segera menyiapkan latar belakang dan kamera begitu laki-laki tersebut melihat Yurio berlari lintang-pukang ke dalam studio foto.

“Biasa, Katsudon!”

Yang dipanggil _Katsudon_ hanya tersenyum dan mengatur duduk Yurio, kemudian menjepretkan kameranya beberapa kali. Setelah dikira cukup, ia menyodorkan kamera DSLR-nya kepada Yurio agar Yurio dapat memilih yang paling bagus.

“Ah, selain masakan _katsudon_ -mu yang sedap, hanya hasil jepretanmu yang dapat dibanggakan!” Kata Yurio sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Katsudon. “Yurio, jangan kurang ajar, _dong_!” desis Victor.

Dan, _oh_ , Anda harus lihat senyum terindah yang pernah Victor lihat, terkembang persis di hadapannya.

“Yurio memang begitu. Anda orang baru ya?” Ujar pemuda itu ramah. “Anda juga mau _bikin_ pasfoto?”

Lidah Victor kelu. “Ngg, _anu,_ saya hanya ingin mengantar Yurio….”

“Daaah, Katsudon! _Ngutang_ dulu yaaa!” Ujar Yurio sambil melambaikan tangannya. “Ayo, Victor! Antarkan aku ke sekolah!”

Pemuda yang dipanggil “Katsudon” pun balas melambaikan tangan dan mengantar Victor dan Yurio hingga ke depan pintu.

xxxxxx

“Anda mencari Yuuri Katsuki?” Tanya seorang perempuan saat Victor selesai mendeskripsikan pemuda juru potret yang ia temui tadi pagi. Perempuan yang akrab dipanggil Yuuko ini tampak muda, namun nyatanya ia telah memiliki tiga anak kembar.

“Jadi, namanya Yuuri?”

“Lucu sekali Anda ini, padahal sudah sempat mengobrol dengannya tapi belum tahu namanya!”

Victor hanya tersipu.

“Yuuri sedang memperbaiki kamera di kota sebelah. Biasanya kalau sudah ke kota, ia baru pulang larut malam,” ujar Yuuko.

_Begitu rupanya, tampaknya aku harus membatalkan kepulanganku,_ batin Victor dalam hati.

“Kapan bioskop ini buka?” Tanya Victor sembari memperhatikan reklame tua yang tergantung tepat di atas pintu masuknya. Lagi-lagi, Yuuko tertawa.

“Bioskop ini hanya buka pada Sabtu dan Minggu! Dan bioskop kami tidak selalu menayangkan film-film _box office_ … Semua keputusan ada di tangan warga, atau Yuuri, atau Seunggil.”

“Siapa itu Seunggil?”

“Pemuda kota ini juga, sekarang dia berkuliah dan mengambil jurusan mengenai sinematografi.”

“Wah, sepertinya kota ini penuh insan kreatif!” Seru Victor penuh antusias.

“Ah iya, kami ada pertandingan _baseball_ akhir pekan ini. Apakah kau mau menonton? Minami dan Leo akan menjadi komentator dan pastinya Yuuri akan menjadi fotografer untuk koran lokal,” ujar Yuuko.

Victor seketika berpikir bahwa bertemu Yuuri lagi adalah ide bagus.

Kali ini, Victor bersedia untuk bersabar.

xxxx

“ _Home run,_ Guanghooooooooonggggg!! Lihat bagaimana ia tadi memukul gebokan bola oleh Michele! Manis sekali, Guanghong!!” Teriak Leo sang komentator dengan bersemangat. Ya, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari di mana pertandingan baseball antar dua tim amatir di kota kecil itu berlangsung.

“Sayang sekali tim lawan mencuri poin dari kita setelah gebokan Michele yang sebenarnya, _ehem_ , cukup efektif! Tapi tidak apa-apa karena setelah ini saya yakin kita akan mencuri nilai! Sekarang kita saksikan _batter_ Seunggil berhadapan dengan _pitcher_ Emil! Wah kita bisa lihat Guanghong di seberang sana tersipu malu setelah berhasil _home run_ dan tampaknya diberikan pujian sayang dari teman saya Leo….”

“Minami!” Leo panik dan wajahnya merah padam.

Victor sekonyong-konyong merasakan aura antusiasme dan semangat yang berkobar di antara anak muda; wajah-wajah bangga para orang tua pemain dan sesepuh kota; kebahagiaan atas hiburan sederhana ini.

Mungkin kota ini hanya membosankan untuk Victor, namun tidak bagi penduduk. Mereka bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di sudut-sudut sempit manapun.

Tiba-tiba pangkuannya terasa dingin. Es limun tumpah di atas celana panjangnya. Celana panjang _Dior_ nya yang ia banggakan.

Ia bukan tipe pemuda angkuh yang langsung mendamprat siapapun yang menumpahkan limun ke celana panjangnya, karena setiap saat ia bisa membeli yang baru. Tidak, ia tidak membisu karena kaget celananya terkena tumpahan limun.

_Ada malaikat berlensa di hadapannya._

_Lensa matanya, lensa yang ia kenakan di depan matanya, lensa yang ia pegang, semuanya terlihat indah._

_Pemuda._

_Victor jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda._

Pemuda berkulit terang, berambut hitam, pipinya yang merona, dan topi _baseball_ yang tampak pas melindungi kepalanya dari sinar mentari.

Menatap lekat-lekat pada tumpahan limun di pangkuan Victor.

“Maafkan aku….” bisiknya tercekat.

“Ah ini, tidak masalah, aku masih ada cadangan,” Victor menjawab dengan upaya menenangkan.

“Ikut aku,” ucap pemuda itu, “Aku ingin lihat apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membayar kesalahanku.”

“Bukankah kamu harus mengambil foto?”

“Tidak, fotoku sudah cukup dan pertandingan tidak lama lagi akan usai. Paling tidak jika aku tak bisa menemukan binatu terbaik, aku bisa membelikanmu kopi.”

Segera setelah ucapan itu, si pemuda, _Yuuri Katsuki_ , menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merah padam semerah cabai keriting. Matanya terpejam. Seperti ia sendiri yang tidak percaya bahwa ia mengatakan hal se- _segombal_ itu.

“Iya, iya! Mari kita minum kopi!” Victor terburu-buru mengiyakan, takut Yuuri akan berubah pikiran.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah ada di kerumunan penonton, berdesak-desakan menuju pintu keluar. Tampak anak-anak penjaja minuman tengah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu keluar, beberapa di antara mereka malah menutupi pintu. Malas untuk berdesakan lagi, Yuuri mengajak Victor untuk mengikutinya menuju tempat keluar rahasia.

Tempat keluar rahasia itu berupa jalan gelap dan sempit di belakang papan reklame iklan. Untuk mencapainya, mereka harus menuruni tangga di antara bangku penonton dan menyusuri jalan sempit antara bangku terdekat dengan lapangan dan pembatas antara lapangan dengan bangku penonton. Jalan tersebut hanya muat untuk satu orang, sehingga Yuuri berjalan di depan untuk memimpin Victor. Jalan yang lumayan berliku tersebut juga bau, bau _apek_ , pengap yang bercampur aroma keringat dari bangku penonton. Untung saja mereka telah berada di ujung jalan saat hasrat ingin muntah Victor tak tertahankan lagi.

Benar saja, mereka telah berada di luar arena, di… Di halaman gedung sebelah. Yuuri menatap Victor penuh perhatian, membuat Victor menjadi salah tingkah. Dari saku celananya, Yuuri mengeluarkan permen mint dan menyodorkannya kepada Victor. “Mukamu pucat sekali, Tuan….” Kata Yuuri prihatin.

“Victor. Panggil aku Victor saja.”

“Silakan, Victor. Aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai kopi langgananku.”

Victor mengulum permen mint itu sembari mengikuti Yuuri. Gedung tersebut adalah gedung tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Tampak beberapa bagian dari gedung itu sudah lapuk dengan cat yang telah mengelupas di sana-sini. Jendela-jendela tidak berkaca dan tidak ada daun pintu yang tersisa. Ilalang tumbuh liar di halaman dan sederetan burung gereja bertengger di kabel listrik layaknya memandangi mereka.

“Aku belum tahu siapa namamu,” suara Victor memecah keheningan. Wajah Yuuri seketika memerah. “Yuuri Katsuki,” jawabnya, “Yuuri saja.”

Mereka berjalan ke arah jalan raya, melewati pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam di pinggir jalan pejalan kaki agar teduh. Victor baru menyadari bahwa cuaca hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Matahari bersinar namun tidak terlalu terik, dengan langit yang biru dan awan putih seperti surai kuda terbentang di luasnya langit. Mobil es krim melintas melewati mereka; diikuti beberapa anak yang mengejar mobil itu dengan sepeda. Di seberang jalan, sepasang kakek-nenek berjalan beriringan, membawa keranjang belanja. Bagaimana bisa selama ini Victor mengabaikan keramaian kecil di kota tua ini?

Yuuri berbelok menuju pintu kecil di sebelah kiri. Tampak oleh Victor kedai kopi yang dimaksud; dengan gaya bangunan minimalis (ya, satu di antara sedikit bangunan yang berarsitektur modern di kota ini) dengan warna cat yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Di depan pintu, mereka disambut oleh papan tulis hitam yang bertuliskan menu spesial hari itu, menggunakan kapur berwarna-warni. Masuk ke dalam kedai, terdapat empat meja kecil dengan bangku yang juga kecil, empat bangku untuk satu meja. Yuuri duduk di meja dekat meja barista. Victor duduk di depan Yuuri, dan lutut mereka saling beradu.

“Tampaknya kau membawa teman baru, Yuuri!” ujar seorang bapak yang masih terlihat muda, mengagetkan dari meja barista.

“Takeshi! Perkenalkan, ini Victor, pelancong di kota ini,” ujar Yuuri seraya memberikan gestur perkenalan.

“Senang bertemu denganmu,” ucap Victor kepada bapak yang bernama Takeshi itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Takeshi langsung menyodorkan daftar menu kepada Yuuri dan Victor. “Apakah kalian tertarik untuk mencoba pesona Asia Tenggara?” Tanya Takeshi sambil menunjuk tulisan Kopi Toraja di daftar menu. “Hanya tersedia hingga akhir minggu depan. Khusus aku pesan untuk perayaan dua tahun kedai kopiku.”

Tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyeruput kopi nikmat tersebut dari cangkir yang mereka sediakan. Setelah satu seruput, Yuuri memecah keheningan.  “Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi.”

“Tidak masalah, Yuuri,” jawab Victor, “Tumpahkan lagi limun ke celanaku agar ada alasan kita untuk minum kopi bersama lagi.”

Yuuri tersenyum. “Dari mana asalmu?”

“Rusia,” jawab Victor singkat, “Dalam masa reses sebelum kembali bekerja.”

“Editor majalah.”

_Editor_ , batin Yuuri. Secara tak sadar ia menggenggam erat kamera DSLR-nya.

“Yuuko bilang, kau adalah jurnalis untuk koran lokal?”

“Jadi kau sudah kenal Yuuko?”

“Baru kemarin, saat aku mencarimu.”

Lidah Yuuri beku. _Ada apa ini? Bagaimana bisa Victor mencarinya?_

“Victor si editor majalah…. Victor Nikiforov?” Tanya Yuuri ragu-ragu. Victor menatap Yuuri dengan ekspresi kaget, kemudian dengan senyumnya yang khas ia mengiyakan.

“Tuan Nikiforov! Kau pernah ke kampusku dalam acara _talkshow_ jurnalistik tiga tahun yang lalu! Apakah kau masih di majalah yang sama?” pekik Yuuri.

“Masih,” jawab Victor, “Tapi aku sedang cuti.”

Mereka menyeruput cangkir mereka masing-masing. “Kau sendiri, Yuuri? Menjadi fotografer untuk koran lokal, eh? Sebuah batu loncatan yang bagus,” puji Victor.

“Tuan Nikiforov, biarkan aku-“

“Victor, Yuuri. Victor saja.”

“Biarkan aku membawa celanamu ke binatu.”

“Apa? Sekarang juga?”

“Eh bukan itu maksudku, Victor!”

Victor tertawa keras. “Hahahaha! Lucu sekali kamu, Yuuri!”

“Atau begini,” kata Yuuri, “Aku antar kau ke tempat kau menginap. Takeshi! Boleh pinjam sepedamu?”

“Boleh, Yuuri! Aku gembok di depan!” Teriak Takeshi.

“Yuuri! Tidak usah repot!” ujar Victor dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Yuuri tidak mengindahkannya. Ia berjalan ke luar dan membuka gembok sepeda Takeshi. Victor tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

“Yuuri, _you don’t have to do this_!” desis Victor.

Secepat kilat, Yuuri menaiki sepeda dan mengisyaratkan Victor untuk naik di jok penumpang. Segera setelah Victor duduk, Yuuri mengayuh sepedanya. Cukup santai untuk Victor agar ia dapat menikmati bangunan-bangunan tua, namun tidak terlalu lambat sehingga Victor dapat merasakan angin berembus menerpa rambutnya sehingga keningnya terpapar sinar matahari yang cerah.

“OOOOI KATSUDON!!! MENGAPA PULANG CEPAT?”

Yurio tepat di sebelahnya, dibonceng Otabek naik sepeda. Sepeda Otabek berwarna hitam mengkilat. Terlihat mahal meskipun modelnya agak ketinggalan zaman.

“AKU MENUMPAHKAN ES LIMUN KE CELANA VICTOR!” 

“BODOH KAU! AKU DULUAN, KATSUDON!”

Kereta kencana Otabek yang biasa dipanggil Beka ini melaju lebih cepat daripada kayuhan sepeda Yuuri. Kedua pemuda tersebut seketika hilang dari pandangan. Bagaimana tidak, Otabek dan Yurio tidak mengendarai sepeda biasa, tetapi sepeda motor.

Yuuri dan Victor melanjutkan perjalanan dengan ditemani pemaparan Yuuri mengenai bangunan-bangunan yang ada. Yuuri menunjukkan di mana ATM, jalan tikus jika ingin ke rumah sakit, bengkel milik ayah Beka, perpustakaan umum, toko air galon, warung makan, gedung bank yang kalau malam-malam sering terdengar suara tertawa misterius, rumah-rumah penduduk, sejarah bangunan tertentu, sampai-sampai….

“YUURI, AWAS!”

Dengan tangkas Yuuri _ngepot_ menghindari lubang yang cukup besar di jalanan. Pernah menyaksikan balapan _MotoGP_ di mana sebuah motor melaju kencang di tikungan? Nah, Yuuri _ngepot_ hingga mirip dengan saat berbelok di _hairpin turn_.

“Maafkan aku, Victor!”

“Tidak apa-apa, Yuuri! Ayo cari lubang jalanan yang lain!”

“ _Ogah_!”

Victor tertawa lepas. _Mereka_ tertawa lepas seperti orang gila.

Sepertinya tidak masalah jika Victor memberikan kota ini kesempatan sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!   
> Bagi kalian yang baru membaca, aku harap kalian menyukai tulisan perdanaku dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Untuk jumlah bab, kemungkinan besar terdiri dari tiga, namun hal ini masih tentatif. 
> 
> Sekedar catatan:   
> 'Hairpin turn' : tikungan yang berbelok hampir 180 derajat


End file.
